1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sinkers used in trolling assemblies and, more particularly, to elongated sinkers used to impart motion to a trolling assembly.
2. Prior Art
Most sinkers are short and broad and, in ocean fishing, round. The purpose of the sinker is to hold the lure or bait at a predetermined depth based on the weight of the sinker and speed of trolling.
The sinker of U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,788 is an elongated sinker but is meant to float. The sinker of U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,052 fits around a bead chain on a fishing line by means of a cam and is elongated. A different form of sinker which uses a dynamic depressor or flat plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 3,466,787. Lead shot is placed in the container 8 and may move fore and aft in container 8 depending whether the flat plate is rising or lowering.
The problems with the prior art is that the shorter, broader sinkers have more resistance or drag. They impart no motion to the bait and, in fact, tend to resist imparting any motion to lures or bait. Furthermore, sinkers tend to snag on underwater grass or branches. This invention overcomes the aforesaid problems.